Essayage fatal
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Une soirée entre homme, une soirée entre femme et au milieu une styliste et une surprise de taille ! (Lemon)


**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tsukasa Hôjô**

**Attention, il s'agit ici d'un OS avec un rating MA.**

**Présence de lemon **

**Bonne lecture si vous vous aventurez par ici.**

**Essayage fatal**

Un matin au Cat's

Toute la bande était réunie une fois de plus dans l'ambiance habituelle. Ryô sauta sur Miki, Mick se précipita sur Kaori et d'un coup les deux nettoyeurs se retrouvèrent une massue sur la tête. Umibôzu regarda la scène qui se jouait devant lui mais était sur ses gardes face à ses deux pervers. Les salutations faites, tout ce petit monde se mit à discuter de chose et d'autre. Quand Mick lança sur un ton lubrique :

— Si ce soir on faisait une sortie entre mec ! ! !

— Ha mais vuiiiiiiii c'est une bonne idée ça, lança Ryô, si on allait dans ce nouveau cabaret ! Allez c'est décidé, on sort ce soir et ne nous attendez pas les filles ! ! ! ! Ha, ha, ha ! !

— Umi, tu viens aussi, ordonna Mick !

— Oui ça te fera du bien, dit alors Miki en regardant son mari.

— Pfffff ! La tête de poulpe va faire fuir toutes les miss mokkori, reprit Ryô avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Et paf ! Une massue lui arriva sur la tête en un temps record… Umibôzu devint alors rouge tomate, lui dans un cabaret avec les deux hommes les plus pervers du japon ! ! ! ! Pas question ! ! affirma t-il.

Mais Miki insista et son mari ne put que s'incliner devant le pouvoir de persuasion de celle-ci. L'ex mercenaire regarda Kaori et lui dit que se serait bien qu'elles organisent une soirée entre filles. Elles décidèrent donc de prévenir Eriko et Kasue qui furent enchantées de l'idée. Il fut convenu que cette soirée se déroule chez Kaori. Eriko leur a dit qu'elle apporterait de quoi faire quelques essayages. Elle aimait embellir ses amies, elles acquiescèrent toutes de cette distraction. Mais Eriko leurs réservait une petite surprise enfin …c'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait. Kaori, elle, partit sur-le-champ pour faire quelques courses pour cette soirée.

Le soir venu, tous se préparèrent chacun de leur côté.

Chez les CH :

Kaori n'avait pas vraiment envie de se miner quant au comportement que pourrait avoir son partenaire dans ce cabaret. Elle imaginait néanmoins ces femmes à moitié nues se frottant contre Ryô et lui, les regardant avec son air d'ahuri fini, doublé de sa tête de pervers et de la bave au coin des lèvres. A cette idée, la jeune femme se mit en colère. Pour se détendre avant l'arrivée de ses amies, Kaori décida de se défouler sur le mannequin au visage de Ryô qu'elle gardait précieusement dans sa chambre… Après quelques minutes de prises de karaté et autres dont elle avait le secret, elle se sentit mieux et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas qu'elle partagera avec Miki, Kasue et Eriko.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ryô était prêt. Il alla dans la cuisine où, comme d'habitude, une bonne odeur s'échappait. Il ne put se retenir de taquiner sa douce partenaire avant de partir avec Mick et Umibôzu. Il entra donc dans la cuisine avec sa tête de pervers.

— Kaori….

—Quoi ! fit-elle sur un ton énervé, sans savoir pourquoi à vrai dire.

— J'espère que tu as prévu des cachets pour l'estomac. Tu risques d'empoisonner les filles ! ! ! ! ricana t-il.

Et BANG une massue intitulée « grand débile profond » s'abattit sur lui en un éclair. Cette fois, Ryô, l'avait senti passé celle là et mit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir s'extirper du mur. Kaori, elle, reprit ce qu'elle avait commencé sans même prendre la peine de regarder son équipier. Quand celui-ci put reprendre forme humaine, il réajusta son costume.

— Tu as de la chance, s'écria-t-il.

— Ha oui et pourquoi ça ? répliqua la jeune femme toujours sans le regarder tant elle était une fois de plus en colère.

— Mon beau costume « spécial miss mokkori » est intacte. Sinon….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kaori se retourna vers lui en lui lançant :

— Sinon quoi ? ? ? ! ! Hein ! Sale….

Elle s'arrêta nette à la vue qu'elle avait devant elle. Ryô était craquant, séduisant, envoûtant dans ce costume…. Elle rougit et baissa la tête mais le nettoyeur avait eu le temps de voir sa gêne, il sourit. Il portait son costume blanc et avait mit une chemise bleue très pâle pour trancher avec le reste de l'habit. Ses yeux et ses cheveux ressortaient du contraste que l'ensemble affichait. Oui ! Ryô était beau, Kaori avait envie de le regarder plus mais sa timidité l'en empêchait et Ryô aurai sûrement fini par le remarquer et ne se serait pas gêné de lui demander si elle avait fini de le mater. _(SOUPIRE)_

— SALE quoi ? ? fini par demander le nettoyeur.

— RIEN ! ! ! Et puis laisse-moi, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire pour ce soir.

Ryô tourna les talons, un temps soit peu heureux d'avoir encore put apercevoir cette timidité et cette fraîcheur en elle, c'est tout cela qui faisait qu'il l'aimait. Mais comment lui dire ? ! ! !

Au Cat's au même moment

— Allons mon chéri, ne fait pas la tête, ça te fera du bien de sortir du café et en plus tu seras avec tes amis.

— Tu parles ! ! ! ! ! Ces deux obsédés notoires…. mes amis ? ? ? ! ! ! J'ai pas envie de les surveiller toute la soirée !

— Ne fait pas l'enfant, tu vas bientôt arriver à leurs niveaux ! ! ! dit Miki à son géant de mari sur un ton amusé.

Celui-ci rougit devant les yeux malicieux de sa femme et soupira fortement. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il se décida donc à sortir pour lui faire plaisir.

Chez Mick et Kasue

Mick était comme une puce. Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'était pas sorti avec Ryô et Umibôzu. Il préférait passer ses soirées avec sa femme, sa jeune épouse…. Kasue était contente de cette soirée improvisée par son époux même si elle se méfiait de son coté pervers surtout avec Ryô dans le coin _(SOUPIRE_).

— Mick, mon amour ?

— Oui ma belle ?

— Je …Je peux avoir confiance en toi, n'est ce pas ?

Mick se rapprocha de Kasue et passa ses mains autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui, l'embrassa tendrement, langoureusement et lui dit de se rassurer, qu'il n'y avait qu'elle dans son cœur et dans son esprit et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas s'inquiéter.

Cela suffit à rassurer la jeune femme qui embrassa à son tour son mari.

Mick et Kasue arrivèrent les premiers chez notre couple City Hunter. En même temps, ils habitent juste en face ! ! ! ! Puis Eriko arriva, les bras chargés de sacs contenant les toilettes qu'elle souhaitait faire essayer à ses amies. Kaori vint les accueillir. Mick se précipita sur elle, la bouche en cœur pour lui voler un baiser mais c'était sans compter sur la rapide attaque de Kasue. Un bon coup de massue rien de tel pour lui remettre les idées en place, pensa-t-elle ! Mick était encastré dans le parquet du salon.

Les bras chargés, Eriko demanda à Kaori si elle pouvait poser tous les sacs dans sa chambre, celle-ci accepta et l'accompagna en lui prenant un sac ou deux. Dans les escaliers, Eriko vit le tourment de sa meilleure amie et ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger.

—Qu'est ce qu'il a Kao ?

— Rien Eri, ne t'inquiètes pas !

— C'est ENCORE Ryô, n'est ce pas ? Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ? ! !

— Rien. Je …je le trouve très _(silence)…. _cra…craquant ce soir et de penser qu'il y aura des tas de femmes plus belles que moi qui se frotteront à lui, ça me…. Kaori était rouge de honte d'avoir avoué ça à son amie.

— Ça t'agace ? C'est ça ? lui coupant la parole. Attends ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Eriko prit un des sacs et le tendit à son amie.

— Je t'ai apporté un ensemble qui devrait t'aller, c'est pour te remercier pour ce soir.

— Eri, il ne fallait pas….

— Tuh, tuh, tuh, tuh, tuh ! ! s'exclama Eriko. Je sais que tu ne sais pas vraiment te mettre en valeur alors je prends soin de toi c'est tout, lui dit-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Dans la chambre de Kaori.

Kaori sortit du sac une robe assez simple mais sexy. Elle était verte pâle avec des bretelles fines, un décolleté sur le devant, arrivant à mi-dos, une fermeture éclaire sur le côté gauche sous le bras pour l'esthétique et fendue sur les deux côtés. Quand Kaori l'eut enfilé, elle s'aperçut que la robe était plutôt courte. Eriko avait également pensé aux escarpins. La jeune nettoyeuse rougit fortement en se voyant ainsi et dit à son amie que c'était gentil, que la robe était superbe mais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la porter. Cette tenue ce n'était pas elle….

Eriko insista et fit asseoir son amie pour une petite et légère séance de maquillage. Elle lui mit un simple trait de liner, un peu de fond de teint car Kaori était pâle ce soir et un rose à lèvre nacré. Eriko regarda son travail et dit :

— Ma cher, tu es magnifique. Ton idiot de partenaire ne pourra pas dire que tu n'es pas une femme….

Pendant ce temps au salon.

— Reste plus que la tête de poulpe et à nous les danseuses et les miss mokkori, dit Ryô ! !

— A moins qu'il se dégonfle, ajouta Mick…

— Qui se dégonfle ici ? c'était une voix grave et comme sortie tout droit des enfers. C'était Umibôzu et Miki qui venaient d'arriver.

Les trois hommes partirent alors dans une joute verbale. On aurait put les entendre depuis la gare de Shinjuku. Kaori et Eriko entendirent du bruit, plutôt du vacarme venant du salon. La nettoyeuse pensa, à juste titre, que c'était sûrement son idiot de partenaire qui devait encore faire des siennes. Elles décidèrent de descendre bien que Kaori n'en ait pas très envie, enfin habillée comme elle l'était.

Poussée par Eriko, elle se décida en se disant qu'après tout ce soir elle était belle… pour elle, même si au fond d'elle, elle espérait que Ryô la regarde enfin comme une femme. C'était surtout pour lui qu'elle voulait être belle.

Mick fut le premier à voir descendre son premier amour et Eriko. Il fut immédiatement sous le charme de Kaori. La demoiselle qui descendait les escaliers n'était pas la même qu'il vit monter quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers elle, les yeux remplis de perversité, la bave dans le coin des lèvres et se jeta sur la jeune femme. C'est Kasue qui lui mit un coup de massue sur le crâne mais Mick, en cet instant, s'en fichait, Kaori était très en beauté et le dit à haute voix sans même s'en apercevoir.

Tout ce raffut interpella Ryô qui discutait avec Umibôzu. Quand il tourna la tête, il la vit, timide, gênée, presque honteuse de montrer tant de parcelle de son corps. Elle n'osait regarder personne tant elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la regarde ainsi et qu'on lui fasse tant de compliment sur sa beauté.

Ryô, qui était déjà sous le charme de sa partenaire depuis longtemps sans jamais lui avouer, ni à lui d'ailleurs, était resté immobile devant ce qu'il voyait. Kaori, Sa Kaori était merveilleuse, sublime. Il avait dû mal à détourner le regard, il avait dû mal à déglutir. Cette fois, il voyait une femme avec des formes et quelles formes ? …. Il devait se reprendre où il était fichu, il ne devait pas perdre la face devant les autres. Il décida donc de faire comme d'habitude, sachant que son ange allait souffrir encore à cause de lui :

— Eriko, tu es merveilleuse quand il s'agit d'habiller Kaori.

Tout le monde resta stupéfait, il faisait un compliment détourné à Kaori qui fut très surprise et devint rouge. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ryô.

— Oui Eri, tu fais des miracles pour mettre en valeur les travelos, FE-LI-CI-TA-TIONS….

Kaori transforma sa gêne et sa pudeur en colère et c'est une massue de douze milles tonnes qui traversa le salon pour aller s'encastrer avec son partenaire dans le mur. Elle retourna dans la cuisine pour finir les préparatifs mais surtout pour ne plus voir son imbécile de coéquipier ni lui montrer les larmes qu'elle commençait à avoir dans les yeux.

Tout le monde toisait le nettoyeur pour l'insulte qu'il venait encore de dire envers sa partenaire. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Tous savaient que ces deux là s'aimaient, sauf eux-mêmes…. Contre toute attente, c'est Umibôzu qui décida le groupe à partir et de laisser les filles entre elles, surtout pour calmer le jeu à vrai dire.

Les filles qui avaient décidées de laisser leur amie se calmer la rejoignirent un moment plus tard. La jeune femme était calmée et avait arboré un sourire à la vue de ses amies qui ne furent pas dupe ! ! ! Miki interpella Kaori sur ce qui s'était passé plus tôt :

— Tu sais Kao, Ryô est resté coi devant toi, il ne voyait plus que toi.

— Pfff ! ! ! fit Kaori pensant que Miki lui disait ça pour lui faire plaisir. Pourquoi m'a t-il encore blessé et humilié alors, hein ? ? ? ? reprit-elle.

— Kao, allons ! Nous savons tous qu'il t'aime, dit Kasue.

— NON ! ! C'est faux, il ne sait que me faire souffrir. Je ne veux plus en parler ! On est entre fille, non ? ? Alors allons manger O.K. ?

La partenaire de City Hunter avait décidé de ne plus penser à Ryô afin de passer une bonne soirée avec ses amies. Le dîner se passa dans la gaieté, elles parlaient de tout et de rien mais surtout pas de l'homme qu'aimait Kaori.

— Allez les filles ! ! s'exclama Eriko, vous vous souvenez ? J'ai des surprises….

— Ah mais oui ! ! C'est vrai qu'est-ce-c'est ? ? demandèrent les filles en cœur, sauf Kaori.

— Eh bien ! fit timidement Eriko, j'ai apporté ma nouvelle collection de...lingerie sexy !

GROS SILENCE

Toutes les filles avaient les yeux écarquillés et fixaient leur amie qui d'un coup se demanda si finalement c'était une si bonne idée.

— Eriko, tu es géniale, dit Miki à la surprise générale.

— Mais tu es folle Miki, on ne va pas essayer ça…. .. dit Kasue.

— Mais si on va le faire, ça va être amusant, renchérit Miki.

Kaori, elle, ne disait. Elle était rouge, elle regardait par terre et triturait ses doigts. Elle pensait qu'ainsi ses amies l'oublieraient ! ! !

— Si l'ensemble que vous essayez vous plaît vous pourrez le garder en gage d'amitié, indiqua Eriko.

— Oh ! Merci Eri, ajouta Miki suivie de Kasue.

— Cela vous donnera sûrement des idées pour séduire ou reséduire vos moitiés ! ! ! sourit la styliste.

Si les filles étaient plutôt enjouées quant à cet essayage, leur hôte se cachait comme elle pouvait. Elle sentait le piège. Ca donnait encore une occasion à ses amies de la forcer à faire le premier pas envers son coéquipier.

— Kao ! dit mielleusement Miki.

— Quoi ? répondit-elle timidement.

— Tu vas pouvoir faire craquer..., mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car Kasue la coupa.

— Oui ! Tu vas faire craquer TON Ry-ô ! ! ! ! et les deux amies se mirent à rire mais la pauvre Kaori, elle, voulait se mettre dans un petit trou…

— Ry-Ryô n'est qu'un pervers, un égoïste, un…

— Arrête Kao, reprit Kasue, reconnaît au moins devant nous que tu l'aimes. On le sait toutes de toute façon. Allez, avoues-le toi, tu te sentiras mieux après.

— Pfff ! Qu'il reste avec ces femmes, ces miss mokkori. Il ne me considère pas comme une femme de toute façon, murmura Kaori.

Les trois amies de la nettoyeuse soupirent en même temps._ Quels têtus ces deux là ! ! ! _se dirent-elles.

Pour passer à autre chose, Miki décida qu'elle allait commencer l'essayage. Après tout, cela pourrait être marrant. Miki monta alors dans la chambre de Kaori avec Eriko qui lui conseilla un ensemble que l'ex mercenaire mit avec plaisir. C'était un ensemble bleu et noir en dentelle et soie. D'ailleurs les autres ensembles étaient faits dans les mêmes matières. Miki mit cet ensemble, il était composé d'un bustier, d'un tanga, d'un porte-jarretelles et de bas noir avec de la dentelle au niveau des cuisses. Cela lui allait très bien. Malgré tout elle hésita à descendre c'était un peu osé quand même ! ! Puis elle imagina la tête de son nounours de mari si elle portait ça devant lui. Cela la fit rire. Elle mit sa gêne de côté et descendit.

Kasue fut surprise de voir son amie ainsi mais elle la trouva très belle. Miki avait de belle forme et ce bustier la mettait encore plus en valeur. Kaori regarda son amie et se dit que ce genre de sous-vêtement lui allait vraiment très bien, mais que sur elle cela n'aurai pas le même rendu puisqu'elle était mal fichue. Ryô lui disait tout le temps. A cette pensée, le visage de la nettoyeuse se ferma et devint mélancolique. Miki, qui avait reçu avec bonheur les compliments des filles remonta se changer. Puis Kasue se décida à monter. Quand elle redescendit, elle portait un ensemble blanc et rose. C'était un body, qui mettait en valeur les jolies formes de la jeune mariée, avec un gilet rose entièrement fait en dentelle. Le tout formait un ensemble sexy, Eriko l'avait choisi car Kasue et Mick n'étaient mariés que depuis un mois.

Elle mit un moment avant de se décider à descendre. Elle était gênée de se montrer dans cette tenue mais elle le fit, surtout pour Kaori. Les filles la trouvèrent belle, sexy mais aussi raffinée. La jeune femme rosie mais remercia ses amies. Mick allait sans aucun doute apprécier lui aussi. Kasue se retourna alors vers Kaori qui comprit ce que voulait son amie. Kaori refusa catégoriquement.

Kasue lui dit alors :

— Tu sais Kao, nous sommes entre filles. Tu n'as rien à craindre et puis nous l'avons fait ! ! Alors pourquoi pas toi ? ? ?

— Toutes ces choses vous vont à ravir, dit doucement Kaori, mais moi je n'ai pas votre corps, cela ne m'ira pas. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas.

SOUPIRE…..

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as un corps magnifique, arrête de te sous estimer, veux-tu ? fit remarquer Eriko.

Miki eu soudain une idée.

— Kaori ! dit-elle.

— Oui Miki ?

— Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

— Mais pourquoi ? ?

— Tais toi et regardes moi ! ! insista l'ex mercenaire.

— …

— Bien ! Voilà comme ça, ça ira ! ! ! fit-elle en faisait un clin d'œil aux autres.

Miki venait de faire une légère hypnose à son amie pour que celle-ci se sente un peu plus détendue et pour qu'elle accepte de faire cet essayage aussi. Kasue monta se changer et quand elle redescendit Kaori monta à son tour avec une boule dans le ventre malgré l'hypnose.

Pendant ce temps au cabaret :

— Ryô ? Ryô ? Ca va ? demanda Mick.

— Hmmmmm.

— Ryô ! ! cria Mick devant le manque de réaction de son compère.

— Hein, quoi ? ! ! Tu pourrais arrêter de crier quand je matte ! !

— Arrêtes de geindre et te fous pas de moi. Tu mattes quoi là, depuis une heure ?

— Bah ! Ça se voit pas ? Les miss mokkori qui dansent à moitié nue là devant, répondit Ryô avec sa tête de pervers prise in extremis.

— Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, je te dis ! Tu mattes ton verre depuis tout à l'heure …

— Laisses-moi ! dit alors le nettoyeur numéro un le plus sérieusement du monde.

Umibôzu qui écoutait la conversation, sans s'en mêler, resta stupéfait devant la réponse de son ami.

— Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, à la fin ? C'est ta partenaire qui te met dans cet état ? Remarques, elle était sublime dans cette ….

— Quoi ? Penser à elle, mais t'es fou. Je ne suis pas de ce bord là, MOI ! ! ! Je ne regarde pas les hommes !

— Arrêtes Ryô, avoues-toi tes sentiments envers elle et après va la voir.

— Il a raison, Ryô, ajouta Umibôzu. Vous serez mieux.

Ryô se leva, toisa ses amis et partit sans un mot. Umi et Mick se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Mick voulut emboîter le pas de son ami, mais Umi l'en empêcha.

— Il doit être seul pour ça, dit-il simplement.

Ryô, quant à lui, s'alluma une cigarette puis se mit à marcher sans but, les mains dans les poches. Il se retrouva une demi-heure plus tard devant la tombe de Hide, son ami, son frère… Il resta là, à fixer la pierre tombale et se remit à peser le pour et le contre d'une relation avec la femme qu'il aime par-dessus tout car ça il le sait, oui il l'aime… comme un fou.

— Argh ! Bon sang Mick, tu ne pouvais t'occuper de tes affaires ! ! !…. Mais tu as raison, Kaori était merveilleuse ce soir… Belle comme un ange ! Bon sang, dis-moi quoi faire Hide ! Aurai-je eu ta bénédiction si…. ?

Au bout d'un long moment, il reprit sa route et se décida alors à rentrer à l'appartement. Il se dit que vu l'heure qu'il était, les filles étaient sûrement rentrées. Kaori devait être seule, alors peut être que ce soir, il pourrait lui avouer ses sentiments trop longtemps cachés. C'est la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Devant l'immeuble, il s'arrêta un instant et leva la tête pour voir s'il y avait de la lumière chez lui. Kaori n'était couchée.

Dans l'appartement :

Kaori se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre et descendit au salon. Quand elle arriva sur l'avant dernière marche de l'escalier, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit…. C'était Ryô.

La nettoyeuse fut étonnée de le voir rentrer si tôt, il était à peine minuit, et seul de surcroît. Après le sentiment de surprise, elle réagit enfin face à la situation. Elle se pétrifia et se mit à rougir comme jamais. Elle était là dans le salon avec ses amies et en plus en lingerie, et quelle lingerie ?!

Quand Ryô entra dans le salon, les filles se sentirent gênées pour Kaori qui n'avait pas bougé. Le silence régnait en maître dans cette pièce. Ryô sentit alors une aura particulière, celle de sa partenaire. _C'est bizarre_, pensa-t-il, j_e n'ai encore rien dit, et elle a l'air terrorisé !_ C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Il resta figé, bête même…. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard et comprit alors le pourquoi du mal-être de sa partenaire. Il savait que cette femme était belle pour l'avoir surprit plusieurs fois sous la douche et l'avoir observé dormir, mais là…. là, il ne trouvait aucun mot, où plutôt aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge. Il fallait faire quelque chose, son mokkori commençait à se réveiller et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. En tout cas, pas devant Miki et les autres.

Kaori portait une guêpière noire en soie et dentelle, comme pour les autres ensembles. Il y avait des broderies sur les côtés et sur la poitrine, le slip était coordonné ainsi que les bas. Cette tenue mettait en valeur toutes les formes de la jeune femme qui n'avait vraiment rien à envier aux autres femmes, surtout celles que Ryô affectionnaient particulièrement. Ryô, en une fraction de seconde avait eu le temps de la regarder dans le moindre détail. A ces yeux, elle n'était pas sexy, elle était désirable, envoûtante même. Le nettoyeur n'en pouvait plus, elle le rendait fou, oui fou de désir, d'amour. S'en rendait-elle seulement compte ? Non, il ne le pensait pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie : lui prendre ses lèvres et son corps en otage. Il la voulait, ELLE, et pas une autre.

Il fallait qu'il se sorte de ce pétrin sinon les autres auraient fini par comprendre ce à quoi il pensait, et il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait garder ça pour lui, pour elle.

— Une diversion, se dit-il, oui une diversion. Mais quoi ? il déglutit difficilement et plus les minutes, non les secondes passaient et plus il était attiré vers Kaori.

Réfléchir vite était sa priorité mais Kaori l'obsédait. Ses idées n'étaient plus très claires. Puis il trouva, faire comme d'habitude. C'est si facile de la mettre en colère. Il se retourna alors vers Miki, Kasue et Eriko. Il se propulsa en mode « brasse dans les airs » sur les trois amies, en prenant au passage sa tête de pervers, de la bave au coin de la lèvre fit aussi son apparition. Il savait qu'en faisant cela il faisait souffrir une fois de plus sa partenaire, mais là il était….. comme qui dirait piégé !

Kasue lui lança une massue sur la tête qui le stoppa net. Il pensait, à ce moment là, que Kaori non plus n'allait pas se priver. Mais elle ne fit rien. _Bizarre,_ pensa-t-il ! Quand il réussit à éjecter la dite massue, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et dit :

— Alors ! Tu n'as pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour ressembler un peu plus à une VRAIE femme ? Hein ! KA-O-RU ! Ha, ha, ha ! ricana-t-il. Mais en fait, il riait surtout jaune…..

Les filles se regardèrent, regardèrent Kaori puis Ryô puis l'une d'elle dit :

— Je crois que cette fois Kaori va vraiment le tuer ….. !

Mais à la surprise générale, Kaori fit volte-face et retourna sa chambre en courant et en pleurant. Elle était tellement en colère, et déçue qu'elle n'avait pas trouver le courage de s'en prendre à son partenaire. Elle en avait marre ! ! Les filles toisèrent Ryô qui avait eu chaud. Celui-ci s'en voulait bien plus que d'habitude, au moment même où il s'était entendu prononcer ces paroles son cœur se serra comme jamais. Il avait bien vu que son ange était vraiment mal, il aurait voulu la rattraper mais…... Que pouvait-il faire ? Lui avouer son amour ? N'est ce pas pour cela qu'il était rentré tôt, pensant que sa partenaire serait seule ? Ses sentiments, ses désirs et sa raison se bousculèrent de nouveau. Les filles qui le fixaient toujours ne comprenaient pas son attitude.

— Tu es content de toi RYÔ ! ! lança Miki très énervée.

— …

Ryô qui regardait les filles, sans vraiment les voir, détourna alors son regard vers la fenêtre du salon et s'y dirigea sans un mot.

— Alors ! ! ! Ryô, tu ne dis rien ? ? Lâches !… reprit Miki.

Ryô se retourna légèrement vers Miki, les yeux tristes et en colère en même temps. Ce regard, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sur lui. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Kasue, Eriko et Miki décidèrent de rejoindre leur amie. Elles la trouvèrent assise par terre les bras autour des jambes et la tête enfuit dans ses genoux. Elle pleurait comme jamais elle avait pleuré. Elle ne s'était même pas changée !

— Allons Kao, depuis le temps tu ne devrais même plus faire attention à ce qu'il peut de dire. Tu es magnifique.

— Sniff ! ! Kaori reniflait. Ce n'est qu'un sale goujat et un pervers mais il a peu être raison. Après tout, vous avez toutes de plus belles formes que moi. Comment je pourrai rivaliser avec ses groupies ? Hein ? Dites-moi ?

Toutes soupirèrent aux mots de leur amie. Elles comprirent également que ce soir, rien ni personne ne pourrait la réconforter sauf peut être …. Ryô !

— J'aimerais rester seule, dit Kaori, je suis désolée les filles. On se voit demain ? dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Les trois amies acquiescèrent et lui dirent au revoir. Kaori, en bonne maîtresse de maison, passa un peignoir pour les raccompagner. Les quatre jeunes femmes redescendirent donc. Ryô était toujours près de la fenêtre du salon, occupé à culpabiliser des dernières paroles envers celle qui voulait aimer.

Kasue, Eriko et Miki partirent en essayant de consoler un temps soit peu leur amie mais en vain. Elles quittèrent l'appartement de City Hunter sans même un regard pour Ryô. Lui, en revanche suivit la scène du coin de l'œil. Sa partenaire n'avait pas dû se changer, elle était en peignoir, et il distinguait qu'elle portait encore les bas. Rien n'échappe à l'étalon de Shinjuku !

Ryô commença à penser à des idées perverses : lui faire glisser sensuellement le peignoir, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser à pleine bouche, leurs langues dansant la danse de l'amour…. Il se secoua la tête comme pour enlever toutes ces images mais c'était trop tard. Son fidèle compagnon était au garde à vous.

Les deux partenaires étaient seuls. Kaori sentait le regard de Ryô sur elle. Elle était encore devant la porte de l'appartement. Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur d'avoir encore plus mal s'il daignait lui parler. Elle ne voulait ni l'entendre ni le regarder. Elle voulait juste remonter dans sa chambre et vite ! Ryô, lui, était encore perdu au fond de ses pensées, perdu avec elle. La jeune femme se décida à rejoindre sa chambre après tout, elle n'était en rien obligée de répondre à son imbécile de partenaire, pensa-t-elle. Elle se mit en mouvement, mais ne vit pas Ryô la suivre et la rattraper dans l'escalier. Il saisit son bras pour la retenir, elle eut un sursaut.

— Lâches-moi Ryô ! dit-elle sur un ton calme et résigné.

— Non, mon ange, je… je ne veux pas te lâcher, répondit-il sérieusement et sensuellement.

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles, et ses pommettes commencèrent à rougir.

— Je n'existe pas pour toi, alors lâches-moi et retournes voir TES FEMMES ! ! !

Tout en se rapprochant d'elle, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et colla le dos de son ange contre son torse musclé. Kaori voulut s'échapper de cette emprise mais c'était sans compter la force de Ryô qui resserra son étreinte. Ce qui lui permit de susurrer à l'oreille de Kaori.

— Pardon Sugar….

— ….. ?

— Pardon pour tout le mal que je te fais. Je suis un idiot. Tu es parfaite à mes yeux Kaori, et tu vaux mieux que toutes les femmes que je drague continuellement.

— Arrêtes Ryô ! ! Lâches-moi ! Tu te moques encore de moi, me détestes-tu tant que ça pour me faire souffrir autant, en te servant de mes sentiments pour toi ? ? ?

— Non mon ange ! ! Tu te trompes. Je ne me moque pas, je pense ce que je viens de te dire. Tu es belle et tu ne rends fou chaque jour un peu plus. Et ce soir, plus encore ! ! !

Il sentit de l'eau sur l'une de ses mains, non pas de l'eau, des larmes…encore ? ?

— Tu pleures encore à cause de moi, je le sais. Je suis désolé Kaori, je déteste voir des larmes dans tes yeux. Je t'en pris, pardonnes moi !

— Tu, tu te trompes, Ryô. Ce sont des larmes de joies.

A ces mots, il fit pivoter Kaori pour l'avoir en face de lui. Quand il vit ses yeux, il constata en effet qu'elle pleurait de joie. Elle arbora un léger sourire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Ryô, sérieux, aimant et ténébreux ce regard qui la rendait folle amoureuse lui.

Les mains de Ryô étaient toujours autour de la nettoyeuse, il s'approcha un peu plus et effleura de ses lèvres celle de sa femme, oui sa femme. C'est ainsi qu'il la voyait à présent. Kaori eut un frisson qui lui parcourra tout le corps. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni faire, mais elle voulait une chose en cet instant : profiter de ce moment bien particulier entre eux. Elle se laissa faire et commença à se détendre. Ryô le sentit de suite. Il en profita pour l'embrasser plus passionnément. Ce moment, il l'avait rêvé combien de fois, des dizaines, des centaines, non des milliers et des milliers de fois. Lui aussi sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Lui l'étalon de Shinjuku, ressentir ce genre de chose ? ? C'était la première fois !

Le nouveau couple commençait à s'apprivoiser. Kaori qui n'avait aucune expérience se laissait guider par son amour et par l'homme de sa vie. Ryô prit les initiatives. Il chercha à faire pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de sa femme pour trouver sa jumelle. Kaori comprit et desserra les dents. Leurs deux langues se touchèrent timidement puis s'éloignèrent, cela recommença plusieurs fois. Et enfin, une danse sensuelle se mit en place, nos deux protagonistes ne voulaient pas cesser ce baiser emplit d'amour et de passion. Ce baiser qu'ils avaient rêvé tous deux pendant des années. Kaori prit enfin son homme dans ses bras pendant que celui-ci caressait son dos en lui provoquant des frisons. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Sous les doigts inexpérimentés de Kaori, il frissonna à nouveau. Ryô trouva cela étrange, jamais il n'avait ressentit ces sentiments avant. Ils s'embrassaient toujours, se prodiguant des caresses mutuellement. Kaori se sentait si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas que le nettoyeur l'avait prit dans ses bras et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre. C'est lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer qu'elle vit où elle était. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

— R… RYÔ ? ? ! ! la nettoyeuse était déconcertée.

— N'aies pas peur mon ange, il ne se passera rien que tu ne veuilles. C'est toi qui décideras.

Il la reposa alors. Ryô qui rêvait depuis un moment de lui ôter ce peignoir, se décida enfin. Il dénoua la ceinture, puis regarda son ange dans les yeux comme pour lire dans son âme. Tout en posant ses lèvres dans son cou, il revint vers l'oreille pour lui mordiller le lobe ce qui eut un effet immédiat sur Kaori qui gémit, bien que tremblante, au grand plaisir de notre « étalon ». Puis il posa délicatement ses mains sous ce peignoir au niveau des épaules et d'un geste lascif lui retira. Enfin, ce bout de tissus était au sol. Ryô regarda amoureusement son ange qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Elle ne s'était pas changer tout à l'heure, elle portait encore la guêpière. Ryô déglutit difficilement. Les deux amants se regardèrent de nouveau dans les yeux. Le bonheur s'y reflétait. Ryô y voyait de la gêne, de la peur, mais surtout de la confiance et de l'amour. Le regard du tueur numéro un du Japon, lui, était sous le charme de la beauté que lui montrait sa partenaire, ses yeux reflétaient enfin tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle et cela n'échappa pas à Kaori. Elle sut à ce moment là que Ryô ne répondait pas à son instinct animal, mais qu'il était bien en train de l'aimer comme un homme doit aimer une femme.

Kaori prit le visage de son partenaire dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Il la laissa faire pour qu'elle prenne de l'assurance puis après quelques instant, il reprit le contrôle de la situation. Il voulait la guider, lui apprendre pour qu'elle puisse autant recevoir que donner. Le nettoyeur la connaissait, elle ne voudrait pas d'un échange à sens unique. Petit à petit, elle se sentait plus en confiance. Leurs caresses respectives étaient de plus en plus sensuelles, emplies de désirs, leurs corps étaient à l'unisson, frémissants ensembles sous les doigts de l'autre. Kaori osa enfin retirer le T-shirt de son amant. Elle attrapa le tissu au niveau de la taille de son homme et commença à le soulever en ne manquant pas de le caresser en même temps. Ryô jubilait de bonheur. Le T-shirt tomba à terre.

— Comment ai-je put fermer mes yeux et mon cœur aussi longtemps ? Comment ai-je put te faire souffrir autant ? Comment ai-je put être aussi con ? Comment peux-tu encore me pardonner ? termina t-il dans un quasi murmure.

C'est en regardant Ryô dans les yeux que la jeune femme répondit :

— Je peux te pardonner, car…. Elle se tut par peur.

— Car….. ? supplia Ryô.

— Je t'…t'aime tout simplement, avoua t-elle enfin, dans le creux de l'oreille de Ryô. Pour le reste, c'est à toi de me le dire.

— Kaori ! !

— Oui ? demanda Kaori qui redessinait tous les muscles du torse du nettoyeur.

— Je…..Je ne te mérite pas ! !

— ….. ?

— Un homme de l'ombre comme moi ne peut mériter un ange pur comme toi.

— C'est faux, tu es mieux que ce que tu crois et c'est pour ça que je suis restée avec toi. Tu as aidé des centaines de personnes. Tu as un cœur bien plus généreux que tu le penses…..

— J'ai aussi pris des vies…. ! ajouta t-il tristement.

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement et langoureusement. Ryô sentit alors en lui une étrange impression. Quelque chose qu'il n'ait éprouvé qu'une fois. Quand il avait tué Kaibara, son père. Kaori ressentit le mal-être de partenaire, elle cessa leur baiser quand elle sentit de l'eau sur son visage. En observant son regard, elle vu quelque chose qui l'attendrit au plus profond d'elle. Ryô pleurait.

— Ryô, tu pleures ! ? fit-elle remarquer en lui essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue.

C'était une sensation plus qu'étrange pour le nettoyeur sombre et craint par tout le milieu.

— Tu me rends tellement humain. Merci, dit-il doucement. Je ne pensais pas cela possible !

Elle embrassa ses yeux, ses joues, ses lèvres comme pour effacer ces larmes définitivement.

— Kaori, je….

— …. ?

— Je….Je t'…Je t'aime.

Ryô venait d'avouer clairement ses sentiments à sa partenaire. Kaori n'avait pas rêvé. Elle était heureuse et bien plus encore. Ryô était d'un coup soulagé, avouer ses sentiments lui avait enlevé un poids qu'il traînait depuis des années. Et, il se sentit mieux. Il regarda sa femme de la tête aux pieds, il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle portait.

— Tu me rends fou avec ça sur le dos, et tu es magnifique mon ange.

Kaori rougit, elle en avait oublié ce qu'elle portait. Ce sont les mots et le regard ténébreux de son amant qui lui ont rappelé. Ryô plaqua Kaori contre lui, l'embrassa et la caressa avec fougue. Il fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de la nettoyeuse pour remonter vers ces épaules où il fit glisser les bretelles de la guêpière puis descendit vers ses fesses et ses cuisses. Elle avait peur mais était confiante. C'est à ce moment qu'elle osa poser ses mains sur les fesses de Ryô pour les caresser. Elle sentit aussi le mokkori du nettoyeur qui se manifesta. La jeune femme rougit et hésita un moment, elle avait envie de lui déboutonner le pantalon mais sa timidité la retenait. Elle prit une grande inspiration et retira le bouton du jean's de Ryô et fit descendre la braguette. Il sursauta et gémit. Les lèvres de Ryô étaient dans le cou de Kaori, il l'embrassait passionnément. Sa langue laissait des sillons brûlant sur la peau de Kaori.

Sans un mot, Ryô allongea Kaori sur le lit. Il se redressa, il retira son pantalon puis posa ses mains sur un pied de son ange, ses mains remontèrent délicatement sur sa jambe jusqu'à la cuisse et s'arrêta à hauteur des jarretelles qu'il enleva lascivement, et tendrement il fit glisser le bas. Il fit de même pour l'autre jambe, Kaori frémissait de désir et se cambra. Ryô posa ses lèvres sur l'une des jambes de sa femme, l'embrassant en laissant sa langue jouer avec les nerfs de Kaori. Leurs deux corps s'embrasaient de désir. Il s'allongea sur elle. Elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de son partenaire en le regardant dans les yeux. Lui, n'en pouvait plus, il avait dû mal à calmer son mokkori mais pour elle, il le devait. Les mains du nettoyeur se retrouvèrent sur la poitrine de Kaori, tendit que ses lèvres l'embrassaient à la commissure des lèvres tout en descendant dans son cou pour finalement s'arrêter sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il joua un moment avec les seins de sa femme, mais le tissu était de trop, il voulait la voir nue et l'avoir nue entre ses mains expertes. Kaori respirait rapidement, se cambra encore et encore. Elle gémit de plus en plus et plus fort. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se laissait guider par Ryô.

Il la releva pour l'asseoir dans le lit et avec toute la dextérité qu'il avait dans les mains réussit à dégrafer cette lingerie rapidement. Il laissa Kaori se rallonger sur le lit et lui retira enfin ce bout de tissus. Il put enfin voir toute la beauté de cette femme qui partageait sa vie depuis si longtemps. Il était ému par tant de charme et de simplicité dans cette femme, sa femme. Elle commençait à ce sentir femme dans les bras de son amant. Ryô posa ses mains sur la peau douce et la caressa jusqu'à la poitrine. Il malaxa un de ses seins pendant qu'il embrassait, léchait et mordillait l'autre. Elle découvrait son corps de femme, elle ressentait des sensations nouvelles, elle savait que c'était du désir. Ryô respirait difficilement, il tremblait presque. Ce moment, il le vivait comme un rêve. Pourquoi avoir refréner ses envies et son amour aussi longtemps ? Il était heureux pour la première fois. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre et sans gêne et sans tabou se l'avouèrent.

— J'ai envie de toi, lâcha Kaori dans un gémissent.

— Moi aussi, dit-il, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, de faire de toi MA femme.

Ils étaient là tous les deux en plein préliminaire d'une nuit d'amour, et ce n'était un rêve pour aucun d'eux. Leurs baisers et leurs caresses continuèrent encore et encore. Ils découvraient et apprivoisaient leurs corps respectifs. Ils venaient de retirer l'un à l'autre le dernier rempart de cette nuit. Au moment où le bout de tissus glissa le long de ses jambes, Kaori eut honte de son propre corps, Ryô lui ayant tellement dit de méchanceté sur ses formes. Ryô s'en aperçu :

— Tu as un corps magnifique mon amour. Tout ce que je te disais c'était pour me convaincre du contraire et ne pas te sauter dessus. Pardon,…. pardon de t'avoir fait tant souffrir. Je suis un idiot. Plus jamais je ne dirais le contraire.

— Ryô, je ….

— Chut…. mon ange, dit-il doucement. Tu es si désirable.

Ryô, qui avait arrêté ses caresses au niveau du ventre de son ange entreprit de les reprendre. Doucement, il dirigea une main vers la féminité de Kaori qui serra immédiatement ses jambes et plaça ses mains dessus. La timidité de la jeune femme reprit le dessus. Cela faisait beaucoup de sensations en peu de temps, elle se sentit dépasser par tout cela.

— Tu veux qu'on arrête mon ange ? demanda un Ryô un peu frustré mais pleinement compréhensif.

— Je, …je ne sais pas, dit timidement Kaori. Je ne suis habituée à ça !

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te l'ai dit, il ne se passera rien que tu ne veuilles. Ryô se plaça près d'elle, caressa la joue et l'embrassa doucement.

— Merci mon am-amour, réussit-elle à dire.

— De rien…

Et contre toute attente Kaori eut envie de toucher elle aussi l'endroit sacré de son homme.

— Ryô, est ce que… ?

— Oui, qui a t-il mon ange ?

Elle rougit et Ryô comprit. Kaori était si timide habituellement que Ryô fut surprit de son attitude, mais il fut ravi. Il s'allongea sur le dos croisant les bras sous sa nuque, laissant à Kaori une vue sur son corps musclé mais aussi sur sa nudité.

— Fais ce que tu veux, mon ange, je ne bouge pas.

— Ryô….je…..

— C'est normal, c'est l'inconnu pour toi. Je t'en pris fais connaissance avec mon mokkori, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil.

Timidement, Kaori se plaça plus près de son homme. Elle hésita longtemps. Ryô, lui attendait patiemment, il ne voulait pas brusquer sa femme. Puis tout à coup un désir, une sensation lui remua les entrailles. Son mokkori avait une vigueur étonnante. Sa femme venait de poser une main sur son fidèle compagnon ce qui eut un effet immédiat. Par crainte, lorsque Ryô gémit à ce contact, elle retira sa main mais il la retint et replaça lui-même la main de Kaori où elle était. Sans bouger, elle observa cet entrejambe protubérant et sourit. Elle entreprit de caresser le mokkori de Ryô. Lentement, très lentement, sensuellement du bout des doigts au début puis à pleine main ensuite et de plus en plus vite. Le corps du nettoyeur s'embrasa à un point qu'il dut l'arrêter, elle était tellement douée que son mokkori risquait d'exploser, et il ne le voulait pas, pas maintenant.

— Je vois que tu n'as plus peur de lui, dit le nettoyeur en posant sa main sur celle de sa femme pour l'arrêter.

— Heu ! !…..Non, dit-elle simplement et rougissante.

Ryô l'attrapa par la taille pour la placer sur lui. Elle s'habituait peu à peu à la présence de la virilité de Ryô contre sa féminité. La tenant par la taille, il entreprit de la faire bouger d'avant en arrière pour que leurs sexes se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Puis il fit basculer Kaori, se retrouvant sur elle. Il l'embrassait toujours. Il plaça un de ses genoux entre ses jambes pour qu'elle les écarte, puis recommença à la caresser. Les jambes, les cuisses, le bas ventre, et pour finir la féminité de Kaori pas une parcelle de son corps n'échappa à Ryô. La nettoyeuse sursauta mais ne bougea pas ou presque. Elle se cambrait sous les assauts de son amant. Il caressa cet antre doux et chaud, encore et encore. La douce chaleur qui émanait du corps de Kaori, grisait complètement le nettoyeur. Il était heureux comme jamais.

Puis, Ryô fit pénétrer un de ces doigts en Kaori qui en fut surprise et se crispa mais finit par gémir de plaisir, elle se mordait les lèvres et se cambrait de plus en plus. Elle frissonnait de plaisir, les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Elle avait parfois honte de ces cris et des ondulations de son corps. Mais Ryô était là, à l'écoute de son ange. Chaque fois qu'il voyait un soupçon de trouble sur son visage, il venait capturer ses lèvres comme pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Quand il la sentit se détendre, il glissa un deuxième doigt dans la féminité de sa femme et commença des va et vient d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Les amants se désiraient de plus en plus. Kaori s'abandonnait totalement dans les bras de son homme. Ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment était indescriptible pour elle. Elle avait l'impression que son corps lui échappait totalement. Elle laissait parler sa féminité, enfin. Kaori reprit les caresses qu'elle avait abandonnées et essaya de reprendre en main le mokkori de son homme mais en vain. La position dans laquelle ils étaient l'en empêchait. Ryô retira ses doigts de l'antre dans laquelle ils étaient, la nettoyeuse se sentit frustrée et du regard interrogea le nettoyeur qui se repositionna sur Kaori de manière à ce que leurs sexes se rencontrent de nouveau. Ryô sentit qu'elle était prête et doucement il pénétra en elle, mais s'immobilisa au sursaut de son ange. Il lui sourit, puis lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment rassurée. Ryô lui caressa la joue et d'un ton plus que désolé :

— Pardon mon ange, veux-tu arrêter ? Je suis allé trop vite ?

— Je….Non Ryô, je ne veux pas ….. que…..tu arrêtes, avoua timidement Kaori.

— Kaori mon ange, je suis désolé !

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda une Kaori qui pensait que Ryô voulait revenir en arrière.

— Pour une femme, la première fois peut faire vraiment souffrir, je….. Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Kaori l'en empêcha en lui mettant son index sur les lèvres.

— Chut ! Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, j'ai confiance en toi, même si tout cela est nouveau et que cela me fait un peu peur !

Ryô était heureux, ces quelques mots prononcés par sa femme lui pénétrèrent le cœur comme jamais aucun mots ne l'avaient fait.

Alors comme pour faire disparaître cette douleur avant même qu'elle n'arrive, Ryô se jeta sur les lèvres de Kaori et quand il la sentit détendue, il mit un coup de rein puissant, pour briser le dernier rempart de leur amour, puis stoppa net. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Kaori avait sursauté, avait crié, et s'était agrippé aux épaules de Ryô. Elle avait eut mal, très mal. Mais Ryô montra une telle tristesse qu'elle fut désolée d'être aussi douillette.

— Ryô, je suis désolée ! Je vois bien que tu es triste d'un coup ! ! dit-elle dans un souffle.

— Pourquoi serais-tu désolée mon ange, c'est moi qui viens de te faire souffrir, c'est pour cela que je suis malheureux.

— Non, non… C'est moi je…

— Mon ange, je ne voulais plus te faire mal et voilà que pour ta, non, _notre_ première fois je te fais souffrir ! Alors non mon ange, tu n'as pas à t'excuser et tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est moi qui devrais se faire pardonner.

Le nettoyeur l'embrassa passionnément afin de lui redonner confiance et contenance. Quand elle relâcha enfin son étreinte, il entreprit de faire des va et vient en elle. Kaori découvrit alors un autre plaisir : celui de ne faire qu'un avec celui qu'elle aime. Tous deux frissonnèrent, tous deux gémirent. Leurs corps étaient à l'unisson et s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Le désir qu'ils éprouvaient les faisait se consumer de l'intérieur. Kaori qui n'était qu'une novice en la matière se débrouillait si bien que Ryô ressentait des émotions inconnues. Il était troublé par tout l'amour que Kaori lui offrait. Enfin ils s'aimaient, plus de lâcheté, plus d'excuses.. …non plus que de l'amour !

Ils atteignirent ensemble l'extase suprême. Kaori était gênée des sons qui sortaient de sa bouche, ces mêmes sons qu'elle avait entendus de la bouche de son amant. Ryô était ému et émerveillé par sa femme, _elle apprend vite_, pensa t-il un doux sourire aux lèvres !

— Pourquoi, Pourquoi souris-tu Ryô ? questionna t-elle timidement.

— Parce que tu es belle et doué en plus….

— Te moques pas, répondit celle-ci en rougissant comme à son habitude.

— Je ne me moque pas mon amour

— ….. ?

— Je t'aime, dit-il enfin et simplement, en se retirant doucement de l'endroit chaud où une partie de son anatomie était encore.

Kaori posa une main sur le visage de Ryô, sourit et dit :

— Je le sais mon amour, je t'aime aussi….

— Je le sais mon ange. Je ne veux plus jamais être sans toi dans notre lit. Je veux dormir et me réveiller chaque jour à tes côtés.

Ryô était enfin heureux, peu importe ce qui se passera à deux on sera plus fort, pensa t-il ! Kaori et lui finir par s'endormir enlacés après un long moment de caresses, de regard tendre et de sourire.

Le lendemain quand le nouveau couple City Hunter se réveilla se fut dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kaori toujours autant intimidé rougie à l'idée d'être nue contre le corps dénudé de son homme. Elle n'osa pas bouger.

— Tu…tu as bien dormi mon …amour ? demanda t-elle.

— Comme un bébé, mon ange. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. Et toi ?

— Moi aussi.

Nos deux protagonistes s'étirèrent, s'embrassèrent et visiblement pas rassasié l'un de l'autre entamèrent la matinée comme ils avaient commencé leur nuit.

Une nouvelle vie commença alors pour eux, une vie pleine d'amour….

**FIN**


End file.
